La Trahison de Wormtail
by Lumi55
Summary: Voici comment Peter a vécu la trahison des Potter... OS Peter POV


Beaucoup de personnes écrivent sur les Maraudeurs laissant un peu Peter de coté... Voici ce que Peter à ressenti au moment de sa trahison...

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fic...

**Auteur : **Lumi55

* * *

**La trahison de Wormtail**

Peter était là, dans cette sombre pièce aux ornements lugubres. Il ne cessait de se tordre les doigts, le regard fixé sur le sol, il attendait. Il avait demandé à parler seul à seul avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après avoir proclamé haut et fort que Lord Voldemort n'avait aucun secret pour elle, Bellatrix avait fini par abandonner en lui disant de rester là. Elle était parti le chercher et savait qu'après tant d'entêtement, ce serait leur maître en personne qui lui ferait comprendre qu'on ne le convoquait pas en claquant des doigts. Peter se moquait de sa fureur, il avait d'autres pensées bien plus tracassantes à l'esprit.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il y pensait, qu'il hésitait… Il avait fini par prendre sa décision. Mais, le doute persistait toujours. Il était dans une situation délicate. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur et ce, aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs. Il jouait à un jeu dangereux et se demandait souvent s'il avait fait les bons choix. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était seul et prenait ses décisions, seul.

Il se souvenait de Poudlard, la belle époque. Avec James, Sirius et Remus pour amis, il était intouchable. Mais au fond, il s'était toujours senti mal. James, le Capitaine d'équipe de Quidditch, le plus adulé et doué en magie. Sirius, le plus charmeur et tombeur qui faisait rêver beaucoup de filles, était tout aussi doué en magie. Et Remus qui lui n'avait pas beaucoup de chance, de par sa lycanthropie, s'acharnait au travail et obtenait d'excellents résultats.

Peter, lui, ne possédait aucune de ces qualités et avait suivi le mouvement de ses amis en espérant qu'un jour il pourrait, ne serait-ce que, les égaler. Même pour devenir un animagus, il avait mis beaucoup plus de temps pour y parvenir. Et pendant la période où il n'y arrivait pas encore, il passait les soirées de pleine lune seul, à s'entraîner, pendant que James et Sirius allaient rejoindre Remus sous forme animale. Il avait toujours vécu dans l'ombre même s'il faisait partie des Maraudeurs.

Toutes les idées, les inventions, les prouesses en magies n'étaient jamais venues de lui. La carte du Maraudeur était leur invention mais, Peter n'y avait pas vraiment participé pour la mettre au point, car il n'en avait pas les compétences. Les trois autres ne s'en étaient jamais rendus compte mais il en avait toujours souffert. Selon eux, il avait besoin de temps car il n'était pas au même niveau. Parfois, ils lui lançaient quelques piques pour le faire réagir en pensant que cela l'aiderait à avancer. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils lui avaient fait prendre conscience que, sans ses amis, Peter n'était rien et que les autres personnes ne se soucieraient encore moins de lui.

Après Poudlard, chacun avait pris un chemin à part, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit véritablement compte qu'il était seul au milieu d'une guerre ouverte. James et Lily s'étaient installés ensembles puis mariés et avaient même eut un enfant. Et dire, qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui… Décidément, James était doué pour obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait de la vie. Sirius s'était trouvé un petit appartement et passait souvent voir James qu'il considérait comme son frère. Remus essayait difficilement de trouver du travail car, devenir un loup-garou une fois par mois ne l'aidait pas. Et Peter, restait Peter : le copain qui restait toujours à la traîne et qui donnait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait s'en sortir seul.

Il n'avait plus de famille à cause de cette guerre et ses amis avaient leurs propres problèmes à s'occuper plutôt que de se demander ce qu'il devenait. Sachant qu'il n'était pas de sang pur, il se sentait menacé par les Mangemorts. C'est pourquoi, sans réfléchir et en suivant le mouvement, il avait accepté de faire parti de l'Ordre du Phénix : une société secrète fondée par Albus Dumbledore. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi cela allait lui servir, mais il en faisait malgré tout parti.

Et un jour, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui sans avoir de nouveau réussi à trouver du travail, il fut coincé dans une ruelle par quelques Mangemorts qu'il avait connus à Poudlard. En échange de la vie sauve, il leur proposa ses services. Désormais, il jouait dans les deux camps et ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Mais la situation s'était dégradée.

Il ne servait pas à grand chose pour l'Ordre du Phénix et n'était pas plus utile en tant que Mangemort. Rien n'avait changé depuis Poudlard, il n'était qu'un bon à rien. Les membres de l'Ordre ne faisaient aucune remarque à ce sujet mais, les partisans de Lord Voldemort ne cessaient de le rabaisser. Etant membre de l'Ordre, il aurait pu être un atout non négligeable pour le mal. Mais non. Il n'était pas très proche des fidèles de Dumbledore et, du coup, il ne pouvait donner aucun renseignement intéressant. Certains Mangemorts lui firent remarquer qu'il leur devait la vie et qu'ils pourraient reconsidérer son cas s'il n'était pas assez utile.

Cette peur le hantait jour et nuit. Il ignorait totalement ce qu'il devait faire car, cette fois-ci, ses amis ne pouvaient pas prendre une décision pour lui. Il tremblait à l'idée de ce que dirait les trois autre Maraudeurs s'ils venaient à savoir ce qu'il était devenu. Un lâche, il n'était qu'un lâche. Comment le Choixpeau magique avait-il pu décider de le placer à Gryffondor ? Il se l'était toujours demandé… Peut-être parce que son profile ne correspondait à aucune maison de Poudlard et que le Choixpeau avait fini par le répertorier au hasard.

Hasard ou non il était bien là, dans cette pièce. S'il avait eu un tant soi peu de courage, il se serait suicidé pour ne faire souffrir personne. Et pourtant, il allait faire du mal autour de lui. Beaucoup de mal.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il se torturait l'esprit. Une semaine qu'il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était à la recherche des Potter. Une semaine que James, sa femme Lily et leur enfant Harry se cachaient chez eux grâce au sortilège de Fidelitas. Une semaine que, lui Peter, avait été choisi par James pour être leur Gardien du Secret. Et une semaine qu'il se demandait s'il devait en parler ou non à Lord Voldemort.

Il avait été surpris d'avoir été désigné comme Gardien du Secret. Il aurait juré que James choisirait Sirius pour les protéger. Et c'est cette drôle d'impression qui le fit hésiter. Mais il n'était pas le mieux placé pour ce rôle. Il avait d'ailleurs hésité à accepter la demande de James. Ce-dernier l'avait rassuré en disant que tout le monde risquait gros dans cette guerre. Et, suivant son habitude, il obéit à James et accepta. Voilà ce qui n'allait pas : il n'avait pas le courage de dire non ! Il avait, une fois de plus, laissé quelqu'un d'autre décider pour lui.

Il ne cessait de se dire qu'il fallait qu'il prenne lui-même sa première décision. Qu'est-ce qui était le pire : donner à Lord Voldemort ce qu'il voulait ou se faire torturer pendant des heures, des jours… jusqu'à en mourir ? Après tout, il ignorait ce que voulait le Seigneur des Ténèbres aux Potter. Peut-être souhaitait-il simplement leur tendre la main pour qu'ils se joignent à lui. Peter s'était reposé sur cette hypothèse car, après tout James et Lily étaient d'excellant sorciers et Harry ne tarderait pas à le devenir. De toute façon, la guerre était perdue. Il ne servait plus à rien de lutter contre le mal.

La porte face à lui s'ouvrit violemment. Peter ne put retenir un frisson en voyant le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'avancer vers lui à pas lents. Il baissa le regard de peur de croiser ses yeux rouges. Il regrettait presque sa décision.

- Qui es-tu pour demander à me voir en priver ? questionna le Mage Noir d'une voix lente et glacée, alors que la porte se claqua derrière eux.

- Peter Pettigrow, Maître.

Ce-dernier avait la voix tremblante et il dut rassembler le peu de courage qu'il possédait pour continuer.

- Je sais que vous re… recherchez les Potter. Ils sont sous la protection du sortilège de Fidelitas…

- Oui, je n'ai pas besoin de _toi_ pour m'en rendre compte, coupa Voldemort d'une douce et cassante.

Peter déglutit avec difficulté avant de continuer :

- Je sais qui est le Gardien du Secret.

- Bien. Peux-tu me conduire à lui ?

- En fait… c'est moi qu'ils ont choisi…

Le Mage Noir se mit à rire. Pas d'un rire de joie mais, plutôt glacial. Il se moquait ouvertement de son serviteur.

- Comment ont-ils pu choisir quelqu'un d'aussi pitoyable que toi ?

Alors que Peter gardait le silence, le Seigneur des Ténèbres reprit :

- Peut importe. Où sont-ils ?

Le plus dur restait à faire et Peter savait qu'il était bien trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Dans un murmure, il prononça les deux mots qui redonnèrent le sourire au Mage Noir et entraîneraient sa chute. Deux mots qui causeraient la mort de Lily et James. Deux mots qui condamneraient Sirius à la prison d'Azkaban. Deux mots qui le forceraient à se cacher du monde des sorciers pendant de nombreuses années…

- Godric's Hollow.


End file.
